Warriors: Calling of the Lake
by coolkat123
Summary: Half Moon is expecting Jayfeathers kits. Problem is, Jayfeather is alive and she's dead. So one morning, Jayfeather and Half Moon wake up in the ancient times, and Half Moons giving birth...
1. Beat you to the lake!

**Half Moon is expecting Jayfeathers kits. Problem is, Jayfeather is alive and she's dead. So one morning, Jayfeather and Half Moon wake up in the ancient times, and Half Moons giving birth...**

Lions Roar only gave Jayfeather as so much as a glance as he pressed down on Half Moons swollen belly. _How did I get here? Is this Rocks work? Is this his way of giving me pain because I loved Half Moon? Who is the tom Half Moon loves? _Jayfeather thought bitterly. "Give her some borage leaves!" Jayfeather blurted out. Lions Roar growled. "And after you left us? You left Stoneteller and the rest of us." Jayfeather opened his mouth, ready to fire back an icy retort, but Half Moon hissed at the two bickering toms. "Jayfe-" she mewed, and her eyes widened. "Jays Wing. You've returned." she said smoothly. Jayfeather saw pain in her eyes. "Y-yes, Stoneteller." he murmured. Lions Roar got up. " I have to get something..." he growled. As he left the room, Half Moon gave out another wail. A spasm ran through her body. "Jayfeather. You're a medicine cat." she hissed through clenched teeth. _She used my real name! Then these _must _be my kits! _Jayfeather nudged a stick towards her, and she clenched the stick in her mouth. A kit slid out of her. Jayfeather nipped the sac open and licked the kit, making it warm. Another kit slid out, and he nudged it to the returned Lions Roar and Doves Wing. Doves Wing began to lick the kit. Two more kits slid out of Half Moon and Jayfeather licked its fur. The cats nudged the kits towards its mother, the kits already mewling for milk. Jayfeather sighed and curled up next to Half Moon, resting his tail around the kits...

"Jayfeather. Time to name the kits..." Half Moon whispered. Jayfeather shot up out of his nest. "I think this one looks a bit like Firestar..." Half Moon whispered. A rusty colored tom squirmed around. "Flame colored coat and all..." Jayfeather murmured. "Very well. We name this one Fires Leap. Or, if you'd prefer, Firekit." she added. "Firekit..." Jayfeather whispered. A small, _very small, _kit whacked Jayfeather. "This ones weak. Lets name this one... Tiny Moon." Jayfeather croaked. "What do you mean? We named the other one Firekit! We're not leaving, are we? And so you would just leave Tiny Moon here? And not Firekit?" Half Moon retorted. "StarClan sent us here! Of course I'm going to leave. And I'm taking you with me!" Jayfeather whispered. "And Tiny Moon is too weak..." Half Moon whimpered. Jayfeather rested his tail tip on Half Moons flank. " She'll grow up better here. We can visit her. I can walk her dreams. She...could be Stoneteller here." Jayfeather reminded her. "Okay, okay." Half Moon mewed. A creamy brown she-kit yelped. " How about we name her Honeykit, and the the silver-white one Cloudkit?" Half Moon asked.

Jayfeather opened his eyes again. He was in..._the old ThunderClan camp! _Half Moon eyes widened as a dusty brown tom stomped over, with a she-cat with a bushy tail, and a flame colored tom. "Intruders!" the brown tom-Dustpelt- snarled. "Dustpaw! Quit acting so rude! They have kits!" the she-cat hissed. _Squirrelflight! My mother- my aunt, I mean. _" Who are you?" Firestar asked. "I am Whisker. This is my mate, Sky." Jayfeather replied. "Such unusual names..." Dustpelt whispered. Cloudkit squeaked and pounced on Squirrelflights tail. "And who is this?" she cooed. "Thats, er, Cloudy." _It's somewhat true! _"He looks a bit like Leafpaw." Dustpelt joked. "Ha-ha." Squirrelflight mumbled, her eyes narrowed. _Oh! She must know about Leafpool...er, Leafpaw and Crowfeather..._Jayfeather nodded. "Well, Sky, does your kits need caring for?" Firestar asked. "No! Yes..." Half Moon mewed. "Come on then, Cloudy." Squirrelflight mewed. Cloudkit tumbled after the cats.

When Jayfeather woke up again, he wasn't in the lake or anything. He was still in ThunderClan camp, pre lake. _Huh? I thought every time I woke up I go to a new place!?_ He shrugged and padded out of his den. Firekit, whom his Clan name was Thunderbolt, a name Millie had said her Twolegs called their kitten. Firestar had remarked that the kit looked alot like him. Now, from what it looked like now, they were 1/2 a moon old. Firekit peered up at Firestar. "You look like me." he squeaked. Firestar purred. Jayfeather felt so confused, he pressed his paws over his nose and shut his eyes...

_How the great Dark Forest will I get back to the lake? Will my kits be warriors by the time we get to the lake? Tiny Moon is DEAD. How are my other kits still alive? Well, StarClan did send us here...will my kits still be less than a moon old when we get back to the lake? How is the lake doing anyways? Did Dovewing give birth to her kits yet? _

The thoughts raced through Jayfeathers mind. _Who birthed Dovewings kits, anyways?_

**ThunderClan camp, present...**

Cinderhearts kits, Flamekit, Mousekit, Fawnkit, and Russetkit, began to open their eyes. Cherrytail and Moleclaw, newly made warriors, helped Lilypaw and Seedpaw carry thick, dry moss. Tinykit, Hollykit, and Featherkit had not opened their eyes. They were the kits of Bumblestripe and Dovewing. Briarlight, Leafpool, and Brightheart had helped birth the kits since Jayfeather had gone missing. "When will they wake up?" Dewkit and Fawnkit complained.

Jayfeather knew something was wrong. Would he have to make the journey? Leafpool and Crowfeather had gone missing at this point. Badgers were attacking the camp. "Brambleclaw!" Squirrelflight gasped. A big, brown bushy badger had pinned the ginger cat down. Ashfur started towards her, but Brambleclaw beat him to it...saving his love...


	2. Time of Goodbyes, a new prophecy

Half Moon yawned and stretched. She expected to see Jayfeather right next to her, but instead Tiny Moon stood next to her, with the old Stoneteller before Half Moon, and a cat with a starry pelt. _Firestar! _Half Moon thought. "You have completed your destiny." Firestar mewed. "You are with us now. Jayfeather will return to the lake. The reason why all this happened, you, a dead cat just can't give birth. So we made you alive again, brought you to the old camp, and now Jayfeather is to return to the present. Cloudy, Whisker, Sky, Thunderbolt, Honeywhisp, will never have been thought of. Just some kittypets that needed our help. Jayfeathers and your kits will be the same age. G-g-good bye..." he said, fading away.

7 ½ moons later

Jayfeather jumped onto a rock. His kits, er, apprentices, Firepaw, Honeypaw, and Cloudpaw bounded after him. Lilyblossom and Seedfleck dragged their apprentices, Dewpaw and Tinypaw. They were going to be warriors already...

_A cool mist gathered around Jayfeathers paws. He looked up and saw Half Moon. He ran towards her, colliding into her fur, breathing her in. He looked into her eyes and saw love and grief. "Our kits will carry a burden. One will be evil, like your kin Scourge, and the ground will be red, and the others will make sacrifices._

_The frosted feather rests on the jays wing. _

_The ground turns red,_

_the dew rises,_

_the lilies will bloom with the_

_fox heart,_

_and the fire will rage again,_

_trapped by the brambles,_

_making a wish_

_that will save them all_


End file.
